Some embodiments described herein relate generally to providing graphical interfaces, and more particularly to providing graphical views for digital content such as, for example, documents, images, and video frames.
Currently known graphical interfaces typically display information in grids or windows. These arrangements suffer from inefficiencies such as how to best display digital information. Grid arrangements display every piece of information without overlap, however, often requiring adjustments to scale or to scrolling. Window systems can maintain content at the same scale, but can cause overlap of the content, which often require the user to manage the windows.
Therefore, a need exists for an approach to overcome the shortcomings of the existing methods by providing graphical views of digital information to allow the user to receive the information quickly and efficiently, particularly in mobile interfaces.